


Trust

by narraci



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy有一些信任危机。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

他撒谎了。

Billy尽量不去想这件事，白色的海浪一波波地拍打着他的脚背，他沿着沙滩走了几十米，还没有远离他们的船，还能听见一些刚刚收工尚未散去的船员的喧闹声。

但他没办法不想，他背叛了信任他的船员们，为了一个虚无缥缈的计划。他那些船员们，没什么脑子，说话粗野，可他也是如此，Billy理当是他们一伙儿的，在脸上涂起油彩，提起刀子扎进别人的肉里，血溅在他赤裸的皮肤上仿佛是一种荣誉。

他们叫Billy跟他们一起去喝酒，Billy推说自己还有事，比如船体修缮的进度表之类的，船员们立刻纷纷头疼了起来，各自找理由从Billy视线里消失了。

刚松了口气的Billy看见Dufresne真的拿着账目表在找他，于是赶紧走向了另一个方向。他现在不想和人喝酒，也不想研究那些数字与船桅之间到底有什么诡秘的联系，更何况一旦让Dufresne开始说话，让他打住可没那么容易。这艘船上不是每个人都能够理解Dufresne的专业内容，他多少有点感到挫败，并抓住一切机会倾诉需求。

Billy在一块岩石上坐了下来，太阳快要下山了，夕阳的余晖给海岸抹上一层淡淡血样的颜色。

他们并不喜欢海，他们没有人喜欢海，他们大多是留在陆地上便要去坐牢的人，被求生欲望赶向了大海，有时候Billy觉得这不过是另一个监牢，他们的世界就被局限在一个小岛上，还有无边无际的大海，偶尔他们上岸放放风，而大海随时准备着将他们吞噬。

背后有动静的时候，Billy转头，看见Silver正向自己走来，Silver走路一向悄没声息的，但自从他打背后拍了一下Billy的肩膀，差点被Billy把胳膊拧断后，Silver都会些故意弄出声响，提醒他自己过来了。Billy皱起眉头，Silver意味着麻烦。即使他自己不制造一些麻烦，他也会很乐意为你引起一些麻烦。

更重要的是，这艘船上，没有几个人知道Billy撒谎了，不幸，Silver就是其中一个。某种程度上他们就像共犯，不过仔细想一想的话，要不是Silver，Flint也许就不用以这种方式巩固他的统治，而Billy说不定就不用撒那个谎了。

Flint是个疯子，Flint是他的船长，Flint把他们联合到了一起，至于Silver，他是个小偷，他只是一个小偷。他们是强盗，对小偷可不会有好脸色，大概和职业选择什么的有关。

“他们都去哪儿了？”Silver装模作样地擦了擦额头上的汗，“我好不容易把猪肉烤好了，还烘了一些土豆，切了些橙子，丰盛的大餐啊，他们人都去哪儿了？”

Billy沉默地瞪着Silver，“船长让他们自己上酒馆里去吃了，免得被你毒死，已经有三个人开始拉肚子了，如果更多的人倒下修缮进度肯定会来不及。”

“肯定熟了，不信你来尝尝看。”Silver眨了眨眼睛。

“唯一熟了的只能是橙子。”橙子运到的时候，Billy在厨房里看到了，熟透了，马上快开始腐烂。

“那你会来吃橙子吗？”Silver回头看了一眼，“Randall可不怎么想看着我，要是你让我自己回去，你说不定就再也看不见我啦。”

“你不会的，你明白你哪儿也去不了，只要你在这个小岛上，你就逃不了。”Billy琢磨了一会儿，“你不想和Randall一起吃饭？”

“他和他的猫说话，他告诉他的猫我是恶魔，让他的猫在半夜的时候来把我的喉咙划破。”

“猫听不懂人话。”Billy翻了个白眼。

“我可不敢这么肯定，敢情他没对你下诅咒，你有和那只猫眼睛对眼睛对视过吗？”Silver用两根手指指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指Billy的眼睛，啧啧了两声。

海面的碎光逐渐地褪去，天空变得阴恻恻的，Billy看不清Silver的眼睛，不知道他说得是否真话，还是他真的在肉里添了些什么东西。

你要信任我。他想起Silver的话。我这人，都是为了自己，我做任何事都是为了我自己。

如果一件事能够对我有好处，那你就能信任我。

只有他们这艘船分崩离析，才会对Silver有好处，他们不会把钱分给一个小偷，即使分了，他们也会把他按在地上杀掉。

Billy模糊地意识到了，那个阴暗令人恐惧的角落，Silver不信任他们，他们也不信任Silver，让Billy害怕的是，他突然发现这艘船上没有人可以信任。Flint船长隐藏着自己的秘密，Gates一贯高深莫测，没有人会大声说出自己的秘密，现在他们逼Billy也有了自己的秘密，他们逼Billy和他们成了一伙儿，他们是那些动脑子的人，水手们都明白，靠他们自己可没法去摸清商船的路线，可没法每次都顺利避开皇家军舰，Billy原本应该与他们是一起的，Billy告诉自己看清自己的脚，看清自己站在那条线后面。可他控制不了海浪了，海浪咆哮着要将他吞没，要将他抛在尖锐的岩石上。谁不想成为舵手？谁不想成为船长？即使在监牢里，人们都会找出一个老大，聚集在他的周围，即使在这个世界最最底层的地方，只要有人，就会有一个领袖，领袖便认为自己就是这方寸之地的国王。

海浪将他高高抛起，他听见耳畔呼啸的狂风，像在诉说一个糟糕的预言。

Silver还在看着他，他发愣一定太久了，Silver的目光中浮现一丝疑惑，“你还好吗，Billy？”

他想说别这么叫他，最终还是没说出口。

Silver歪了歪头，“跟我来吗？Randall还等着我们回去生火呢，他凑着我烘土豆的灰抖抖索索的。”

“Dufresne还在吗？”

“他被Gates叫走了，你在躲他？”

“他试图跟我解释……关你什么事？”Billy及时反应了过来，瞪着Silver。

Silver做了个放弃的手势，“不管你怎么想，我可饿了，我得冒着被Randall的猫咬死的风险回去吃晚饭了。”

Silver绝对在瞎说，不过Billy也有些担心他真的不顾一切地逃走，“走吧，我得看着你。”

回去的路上，Silver走得离Billy很近，有些太近了，他们的手臂有时会蹭到一起，Billy把Silver往前推了一把。

“我照Flint船长所说的处理的猪肉，这次一定熟了，你知道他还会这手吗？”Silver站稳步子后问Billy。

Billy不知道，他有很多事情不知道，他原本认为过去的事情都不重要。他们谁没有一些过去的事情，一些沉重的历史，他们有谁一出生就干上了海盗这个行当，打劫一次船只赚八块钱。

讽刺的是，他不用关心Silver的历史，也能信任他，只要发生的事情对Silver有利，他就能信任Silver，和过去，和感情，全无关系。

在海上，也很少会有人如此孤独。

Billy感到害怕，他不知道自己在怕谁，在怕什么。

Silver在他面前走着，越走越放松，最后步子开始跳跃起来，左脚先落在沙地上，然后是右脚。

Billy开始有些愿意相信，也许这次晚饭猪肉真的不会生得可怕，不然他就要全吐在该死的Silver的脸上。


End file.
